When installing certain floor coverings in specialized environments, such as surgical rooms, laboratories, or other environments where floor covering requires an impermeable barrier, the abutting of the floor covering material, also known as a “seam,” requires a heat welding process, such as by using hot air, to fuse the adjacent flooring materials together. Flash coving can be integral with the flooring and can travel up the wall, vertically, in some applications by approximately four to six inches. The coving can also include a radius to ease and support the flooring material as it continues up the wall, to act as a containment and non-permeable barrier. Typically, a groove is made at the seam for receiving a welding rod that is heated to melt the rod and secure the connection between adjacent floor coverings.